A la recherche d'un cadeau
by Usagi-chan524
Summary: Naruto et Ino prennent leur rôle de parrain très au sérieux ! Enfin…


Un autre OS ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Résumé : Naruto et Ino prennent leur rôle de parrain très au sérieux ! Enfin…

Couples : NaruIno –l'originalité ne tue pas ! -, ShikaSaku, SasuHina

Bonne lecture !

À la recherche d'un cadeau

Ino marchait dans le grand magasin climatisé d'un pas pressant. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas là pour acheter des vêtements mais bien pour acheter un cadeau pour son neveu ! Enfin, neveu… elle était persuadée que c'était un garçon. Peut-être aussi Sakura était enceinte d'une petite fille mais Ino avait toujours pensé que son amie attendait une petite fille. Dans sa tête, elle imaginait déjà le portrait de famille : Shikamaru et la petite fille, ne bougeant pas d'un poil et Sakura leur criant des ordres. Cela lui faisait oublier l'idée grandissante d'avoir un enfant bientôt. Enfin, temporairement…

Aujourd'hui, elle avait essayé de passer la journée avec Hinata. De ces temps-ci, la jeune femme était bien souvent inaccessible, travaillant à répétition à l'hôpital –sans utilisation de chakra-, et se reposant le plus souvent possible. Sa grossesse l'épuisait considérablement. Elle avait beau être jeune, l'enfant qu'elle portait la fatiguait. On pouvait facilement deviner qu'il retiendrait sa force de son père ! Lorsque l'ancienne héritière était disponible, la plupart du temps, Sasuke, son mari, se l'accaparait en entier. Depuis son retour de l'antre d'Orochimaru et depuis que sa vengeance avait été effectuée, il était beaucoup plus plaisant. Il s'était rapproché de Hinata lorsqu'un jour elle l'avait retrouvé seul, le regard fixe et perdu, au pied d'un arbre dans la forêt. Elle l'avait simplement questionné, sans insister et le garçon s'était instinctivement confié à elle. Personne ne sait exactement comment ils ont réussi à se mettre ensemble, mais tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'on les a vu revenir ensemble, main dans la main. Évidemment, cela a provoqué plusieurs chocs importants chez certaines jeunes filles, mais Sasuke se fichait complètement de la réaction des autres, tandis qu'une jolie couleur de rouge prenait place sur les joues de Hinata.

Donc, aujourd'hui, Ino avait réussi à voir Hinata -pour connaître principalement le sexe du futur bébé, que Sakura et Shikamaru se refusaient de savoir- mais s'était faite chasser de la grande demeure des Uchiwa par le grand maître des lieux. La Hyûga, trop gentille, se refusait à chasser la grande blonde de son logis, s'était donc Sasuke, présent cette journée-là, accompagné par Neji, qui l'avait renvoyée dehors.  
La vendeuse de fleurs arriva finalement dans l'allée des produits pour bébés. Là, elle trouva Naruto, qui semblait très concentré sur un petit texte.

_"Hinata m'a dit qu'elle était le sexe du bébé. Tâche d'utiliser cette information à ton avantage pour ennuyer Ino. Évidemment, Ino pensera que ce sera le contraire de ce que tu dis… Alors, c'est…''_

Naruto sursauta en sentant un court souffle contre son épaule. Il sursauta, colla le papier contre sa poitrine et fit face à la grande blonde un peu trop curieuse à son goût.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas.

Elle lui fit de grands yeux tristes. Ino étant une des filles les plus populaires de Konoha, elle savait que ce regard faisait fondre tous les garçons qui lui couraient après. De cette manière, elle obtenait les faveurs de tout le monde !

Naruto ne se laissa par contre pas faire. Sasuke lui faisait confiance. Il ne voulait pas le mettre dans le pétrin. Hinata avait faire plaisir au brun en lui révélant le sexe du bébé et Sasuke l'avait en quelque sorte trahie. Naruto n'allait certainement pas s'y mettre lui aussi !

Le regard qu'elle posa sur lui le fit par contre frissonner. Il devait bien l'admettre, il n'était pas indifférent au charme d'Ino. De plus, son caractère l'avait depuis longtemps attiré. Au fil des ans, il avait fini par tomber amoureux de la jeune vendeuse de fleurs. Environ une fois par semaine, il s'en allait lui rendre visite à sa boutique et achetait un bouquet de fleurs. Il lui disait à chaque fois que c'était pour une jolie fille. De cette manière, il comptait bien la rendre jalouse. Il n'y avait que Sasuke qui était au courant de ces plans de drague complètement stupides. Sakura n'en savait bien évidemment rien, ayant la langue un peu pendue et étant la meilleure amie d'Ino. Hinata aussi était dans le secret, étant présente la plupart du temps au manoir lorsque Naruto leur rendait visite. Le détenteur du sharingan l'avait traité d'idiot complètement fini tandis que Hinata lui avait conseillé d'y aller directement. Elle avait fixé Sasuke pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait expliqué cela au blond et lorsque le brun l'avait remarqué, la future mère avait violemment détourné la tête, fixant avec un grand intérêt ses pieds en rougissant. Sasuke avait souri et avait serré fortement sa main dans la sienne, déposant un léger baiser sur la tempe de sa femme.

- Non.

Le ton qu'il avait employé était définitif. Ino fronça les sourcils.

- Donne-moi ce papier !

- Non.

- Je veux savoir et je le saurai !

Elle adopta une mine boudeuse tandis qu'une flamme de détermination s'allumait dans ses yeux bleus. Elle croisa les bras de manière totalement puérile sur sa poitrine et resta comme ça un moment.

- Tu es venue ici pour acheter quelque chose pour le bébé ?

Cela détourna l'attention d'Ino. Naruto en profita pour fourrer le morceau de papier bien au chaud dans ses poches.

- Évidemment ! Je prends mon rôle au sérieux ! Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

- Pareil que toi !

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

- On pourrait peut-être acheter quelque chose ensemble ! proposa Ino.

- Oui. Le plus beau cadeau ! Comme ça, il se souviendra qui sont son parrain et sa marraine !

La jeune femme sourit face aux facettes du blond. Lorsqu'il parlait, il faisait de drôles de mimiques qui le rendaient très mignon. À ses yeux du moins… Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Lui aussi, il était beaucoup convoité dans le village… et pas que pour Kyûbi ! Physiquement, il était loin d'être laid !

- Idiot !

Naruto sourit et suivit Ino du regard. Il la vit marcher vers la fin de l'allée centrale, là où se trouvaient plusieurs pyjamas de bébés. Les deux paires d'yeux bleus firent un tour complet de l'étalage.

- Tu crois qu'il sera de quel sexe, l'enfant ? demanda Ino.

- Hum… je ne sais pas…

- Moi je pense que ce sera une petite fille ! et imagine si elle retient de la flemme de Shikamaru ! rigola la kunoïchi.

Elle entraîna le rire de Naruto à sa suite.

- Oui, avec Sakura-chan qui leur crie des ordres !

Ils rirent un moment encore avant de porter un regard plus attentif sur les vêtements qui s'offraient à leur vue. Le regard de Naruto se porta par contre un peu plus loin. Un petit renard à neuf queues traînait sur une étagère presque vide. C'était une bonne représentation de Kyûbi et cela le représenterait très bien. Ce serait un très beau cadeau à offrir au bébé de Sakura et de Shikamaru.

Le ninja s'éloigna un instant et alla chercher la peluche. Il revint un instant plus tard, triomphant et la montra à Ino qui rigola en apercevant le mini-Kyûbi.

- Ça te représente bien ! Et si on achetait quelque chose avec des fleurs pour me représenter ?

- Les fleurs c'est moche…, souffla Naruto, voulant plaisanter.

Cela fut malheureusement assez pour vexer à nouveau Ino.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu en achètes toutes les semaines !

Les deux yeux bleus océan du garçon ne réagirent pas pendant un moment. Ino venait de le piéger. Pourquoi ne pas tout révéler maintenant, tant qu'à y être ?

- Elles sont toujours chez moi…

- Quoi !? Mais pourquoi !?

- Ah ha ! Tu crois que je vais te le dire !

Il lui tira la langue, moqueur.

- Espèce de… !

- Je sais !

- J'ai un moyen de te faire parler, t'inquiète !

Un sourire mystérieux fleurit sur les lèvres de la future marraine. Naruto arqua ses sourcils, interrogateur, mais il n'eut jamais le temps de poser sa question. Deux lèvres chaudes vinrent se coller aux siennes. Il fut surpris du baiser et donc ne réagit pas au début, se laissant faire complètement. Son cerveau ne se remettant pas du choc, le corps du garçon se crispa automatiquement. Il ne comprenait pas très bien encore ce qui se passait mais il avait la certitude qu'il aimait ça et qu'il ne voulait pas que cela se termine. Il grogna lorsque la jeune femme se sépara de lui, triomphante à son tour.

- C'est un bon moyen, en effet !

Il sourit lui aussi.

- J'attends toujours, s'impatienta Ino.

- Je voulais tout simplement te rendre jalouse…, échappa Naruto.

- Quel plan stupide !

- Arrête, tu me fais penser à Sasuke !

La kunoïchi colla son front à celui du garçon.

- Et alors, ces fleurs ?

Fin de À la recherche d'un cadeau

J'espère que ce OS vous aura plu. Je sais que les couples sont plutôt spéciaux mais je les trouve trop adorables alors ! Et puis ! J'ai vérifé juste avant de poster, ceci est le deuxième poste dans la section française que les personnages principaux sont Naruto et Ino ! C'est dommage qu'il n'y en est que très peu ! Ils sont pourtant trop mignons ensemble !

Ah oui ! Petite information comme ça, le bébé est une fille, Ino a pensé juste !

Laissez des reviews !

Usagi-chan524


End file.
